The Day Hope Withered Away
by Ignitious
Summary: [High School AU]One evening, the stars didn't shine brightly anymore. The day after, hope finally went astray, all because of one, loathsome she-devil. [Prequel to The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell]
1. Prologue: That Dreadful Incident

_~ Prologue ~  
That Dreadful Incident_

Sirens blared off from an close distance, their cries growing louder as it got closer, eventually coming to an halt when they arrived at their destination. A bunch of students huddled outside near the swimming pool with curious eyes, prying over the situation. Murmurs echoed throughout, each person chatting with one another about all of the possible outcomes of this tragic event.

I for one, truly hated myself. Truth be told, I knew who was behind the whole Smashbook burn page yet I couldn't even gather the fucking courage to tell everyone. If only I was more like my brother, then maybe she would still be smiling, laughing and giving every person hope for an brighter future.

My heart shattered, not knowing the gist of her current state or if she even survived that fall. I sigh deeply, trying not to give off any action or look of suspicion whatsoever. The various reactions which covered my vast surrounding began overwhelming me, almost causing me to snap in mixture between pure rage and underlying sadness. Nobody knew how much I actually cared for the victim, no, I actually loved her since the first day I laid eyes on her four years ago yet never confessed to her. Out of everyone on campus, she was the one whom I could share every teeny tiny secret or even vent out my own frustrations without feeling judged. However, she's gone now and it's all because of that fucking witch!

Speak of the devil, I happened to glance up just at the right moment to see the metropolitan police force questioning her. The woman frowns, obviously putting on a façade as she pretends to act devastated, putting on a show for everyone around her. She's been nothing but plastic since I first encountered that vile demon when I started my high school journey as an mere freshman two years ago.

Never have I've absolutely truly loathed anyone in my life until now. That woman, no, that bitch was nothing but poison, depriving others of their hopes and dreams all because she never achieved hers. How petty.

Since then, I came to terms with myself, wanting to seek the uttermost revenge on this shitstain of an human being. I don't care how pathetic I sound right now, I just want this woman to know the true meaning of suffering, and furthermore, the dire consequences of her own actions. I want to see her fall down, hard.

One thing I did realize though is today was the day that hope withered away.

* * *

**Pretty short prologue but I felt that simple and to the point was for the best. Now, I'm currently in an writing rut, so I decided to try to slowly, but surely execute another idea this time writing it in first person POV instead of the usual third person.**

**For those of you who are new, I welcome you to the Prequel of my current ongoing story, The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell. Now, for those who are avid readers of TRAOML, then this might be an special treat for you and you already know the events of what exactly happened.**

**I originally didn't plan on writing an prequel but I couldn't help but wanted to try out an story that doesn't sugarcoat people's opinions about others as well as how people actually are.**

**This is definitely going to be shorter than TRAOML, I'll tell you that much. :)**

**Anyways, let's get down to the optional story questions.**

**1\. Should I make the chapter based on Dark Pit's POV alone or should I alternate POVs between him and the victim? Or perhaps, even the suspect as well? Note how I alternative between POV is not like one part of an chapter is Character A, the next part is Character B, etc. as it will only confuse me, so instead, I do Ch. 1 from Character A's perspective, Ch. 2 from Character B's, etc.**

**2\. (Super Optional) I was thinking of making an community for SSB AU fics to make it easier for those who are fans of Alternative Universe stories to find such, whether it be your coffee shop AU, western AU or yes, I hear you guys moaning, the typical high school AU.**

**3\. (Super, super optional because unless you have read the The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell, then this question wouldn't make sense) Since this takes place before Senior year, what things do you want to see in the story? What do you want to see answered?**

**And now, it is time for me to take off for school. I always dread the middle of the semester, seeing how work always piles on. Hopefully I can manage to get part III of Here I Am, Here I Stand along with Part 2 of Ch. 18. Before I go, just a heads up, I'm slowly on an editing process for the older chapters in the sequel to this as chapter 1 is officially cleaned up!**

**Also I didn't address this before but I recall someone being influenced from the sequel to write their own AU fic and I just wanted to say how happy that made me feel since I didn't think it would inspire, let alone influence someone to do their own AU. :)**

**Until next time!**  
**-Ash**


	2. Chapter 1: Performances

_~ Chapter 1~  
Performances_

Flashing lights flicker on and off from an aged desk lamp, the blub being engrossed in an internal battle between life and death. It appeared to be trying to debate whether to push on through in its current state or to finally wither away, thus being at eternal peace. The desk the lamp displayed itself on was extremely tidy, full of famous literary works in alphabetical order alongside a charcoal pencil case and an metal onyx triple tray organizer.

"_What is the most efficient way of defining the term hope?"_

I aimlessly began strumming the ballpoint pen in my hands, tapping it alongside my cheek trying to muster up an valid answer for the summer assignment. Sometimes I despised myself for being quite gifted when it came to the art of writing, let alone for even allowing my previous instructor to recommend me for advanced placement classes in English literature.

Sighing softly, I consistently wish I wasn't bestowed with such talents and instead, more like my over-the-top twin brother when it came to this particular subject. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case nor will it ever be. Instead, as much as I loathe this option, I've learned to grin and bear with it, even if it meant dealing with those grating peers and their massive inflated egos, thinking highly of themselves with their holier than thou attitudes. Part of me wanted to crush every piece of confidence they stride through life with while another part of me heavily pitied their mere existence.

Most people thought of me to be rather cold, cruel, and even uncaring while others saw an outstanding potential, waiting for the right moment to be unleashed into the ever changing world. We as humans, regardless if we're of an different race or furthermore, various species are talented actors, putting upfront many vast personas from an day to day basis. Reminiscing my psychology class last year, the term simply coined for it was none other than the Dramaturgical Theory, an sociological perspective stemming from symbolic interactionism which is commonly used in regards to mircosociological accounts of social interaction in everyday life. To put it in simpler terms, there are four stages total consisting of front, back, outside and last but not least, borders and regions.

The front stage is where the actor, or to make more sense of it, myself for instance, formally performs, adhering to the conventions that have meaning to the audience. In retrospect, the definition of an audience itself when it came to dramaturgy is extremely vague. The word could define anything from fellow peers, acquaintances, extended family members to even those one could care less about. The actor knows they're being watched, acting accordingly to fit within society standards, even if it means reducing themselves to an mindless drone. Overall, the front state involves a differentiation between setting and personal front as both are quite necessary in order for the actor to throw an successful performance.

Next in line is the back stage, defined as being where the performers are present but the audience is not. During back stage, the performers can step out of character without fear of disrupting the performance. This is where facts which are suppressed in the front stage, including various kinds of information actions may appear as both the front and back stage are completely separate from one another. While in the back region, the performers are nonetheless, in another performance, being that of an loyal team member, someone whom they could rely on, even trust and overall, feel protected. In spite of it all, back region is only an relative term, existing only in regards to a specific audience being when two or more people are present. In reality, there will almost never be an true 'back region' as it is common for us as living beings to on guard at all times. After all, nobody knows if the closest friend they poured their heart and soul into might be the one who stabs them in the back.

Now, the third stage in dramaturgy, otherwise known as the outside or off-stage is the place were individuals are not involved in the performance. However, that doesn't mean that they may highly aware of it. The off-stage is where individual actors meet various audience members independently of the team performance on the front stage. In addition to, specific performances may be given when the audience is segmented as such.

Finally, borders or boundaries are heavily important as they prevent or restrict moment of individuals between various regions. Performers need to be able to maneuver between boundaries to determine who has access to their performances, when and how.

Sometimes, I wonder why I even think so deeply about sociological aspects such as dramaturgy yet it always occurs to me that my entire life is an show itself. Every single day, I'm throwing various performances to please the particular needs of my twin brother, my guardian and even those dreadful abominations at the campus I'm currently attending.

Realizing that I've somehow got sidetracked thinking about human nature once more, I peek at my watch, as it reads 11:58pm.

"Shit!" I mutter to myself. It occurred to me that I once again became engulfed in my own thoughts as it strayed me away from the assignment of defining hope. At this point, my eyes are droopy, I'm weary, I just figured it will be best at this point to call it an night. After all, it's not like I can conjure up some bullshit definition out of nowhere for my AP English 3 class itself.

Getting up from the chair, I slump over towards my soft, cozy bed and fall flat on my face. From there, my eyes are closed shut as my body calls it an night, allowing me to drift off into slumber land. After all, I'll be needing at least some nights rest to prepare myself for my own performance tomorrow. Thankfully it's only the first day of junior year, well, the real first day seeing how last Friday was an intro day for all the freshman and unfamiliar faces.

Sadly, all favorable things must come to an end to include everyone's favorite past time sleep. What felt like only an hour's night of rest turned out to be six hours. The alarm near my bed started going off, causing me to feel groggy as I slowly lift up my head, peering over the clock's direction as it read 6:45am. Stretching out my arm, I manage to hit the snooze button in hopes of sneaking in a few more minutes of rest yet that wasn't the case, especially when you live under the same roof as him.

Speak of the devil, someone decides to have the audacity to barge into my room without permission, widely opening up my windows as "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina &amp; the Waves hollered through the hallways from his bedroom.

"Pittoo! Oh Pittoo!" he said, being quite the cheerful bundle of energy he always is. "It's time to rise and shine! An wonderful day of school awaits for us!"

_Pittoo_

Just hearing that nickname alone is enough to give me an daily reminder of how much I absolutely despised that stupid nickname with every inch of my body. No matter how much I tried my best to escape its clutches, it somehow boomeranged itself towards my direction. As much as I hate to admit, at this point, I should just learn to accept he's forever going to call me that.

Perking up in the voice's direction, I notice right away it was none other than my twin brother Pit. From my observation, he had an dumbfound look on his face as if he was lost in his own vast sea of thoughts. Of course, being the stubborn teenager that I am, I decide to answer him back in an negative fashion.

"Pit-stain, can you just let me get up on my damn own for once?! Geez, how long are you going to have to feel obligated to wake me up when surely I can get up on my own just fine," I replied coarsely, placing my head on right palm of my hand while giving him an disgruntled look.

Pit of course, shrugged in response. He didn't seem to mind my arrogant attitude nor really cared about it. In fact, we both can be pretty harsh, especially when it came to those whom we deemed highly irritating or just couldn't stand at all. Truth to say, not much people know about my brother seeing how he performed the role of an actor extremely well yet with any exceeding talent, there are consequences. Due to him playing the role of an cheerful yet lovable goofball, people take his opinions let alone value with an grain of salt. They mistake his nice demeanor as someone they could simply take full advantage of yet the results are quite hilarious. Let's just say they learn the hard way why anyone shouldn't take Pit Icarus for granted.

"Well, Palutena told me to get you. She wants to wish us the best of luck at school before she heads out to work you know," he flatly replied, being slightly annoyed.

"Fine, just do me an favor and get out of my room alright? How the hell can I get ready for the day with you staring and jabbering at me."

Realizing that I brought up an superb point, Pit makes his way towards the exit, gently shutting my door on the way out. Finally, I can get some solitude before having to perform my role as the teen who doesn't want to be at school. Sometimes I wonder why I bother to continue going to begin with when I could just enroll for online classes instead.

* * *

Thankfully, Palutena was in one of her ecstatic moods today as she volunteered to drop us off at Burazazu High. As my brother and I approach the school gates, we part, heading our separate ways as both of us had our own group of friends we can rely and depend on.

In my case, none of them were even here yet as I seemed to be forgetting that they all use some method of public transportation to get here. So, in the meantime, I decide to do some observation or what I like to call it, people watching.

It's interesting to study these various actors performing their personas with one another. I can't help but ponder how few of them are actually genuine while the others are obviously afraid of expressing their true self in fear of ridicule from the popular crowd or they go with the flow, conforming to society's ideal mindset, thus being its mindless puppet.

Now that I heavily dwelled about it, I've came to the perfect conclusion that underneath it all, we're just savages. As various beings, keeping in mind that not everyone who attends this particular school is human, we steal, cheat, lie, cry, laugh, you name it. It always amuses me how humans try to put themselves on a pedestal, trying their hardest to differentiate themselves from animals yet we're just the same with less grace.

In a sense, we technically are just animals, just hidden behind shirts, ties and other obligations whether it's a job, friendships or even marriages. Yet the question rises, is it just simple human behavior or is it an learned trait? I honestly wished I knew the answer to the question itself but unfortunately, I don't. However, when I first hear the word savage, one person comes to mind.

There is an lot of fake peers in high school, yet this is one that will blow anyone out of water. The first time I've encountered this demon back in freshman year I knew right away her whole demeanor was nothing but an big, fat façade. One may dub her as the perfect actress however, I think she's purely an disgusting piece of shit. Everything about this woman is plastic; from her nose, her sculptured body to even her obvious boob job. I mean, if one were to gawk in her direction, as much as I'm not one for judging others by their attire, her breasts always look like they're going to pop out at any given moment.

Thankfully, I'm not alone on my opinion when it comes to this harlot. An plethora of other acquaintances feel the exact same way about her, I mean, they're talking about her all the time just in an vague matter so just in case she manages to catch an glimpse of their conversation, they can quickly jest it's about an awful student. Sometimes I wonder if she actually buys it or she just plays along, knowing it's actually about her to the point where she secretly devises our downfalls. Where I'm getting at is that I've encountered this batshit insane woman talking to herself plenty of times it's rather eerie.

Hell, just watching her engage with the others whether its fellow colleagues, students or visitors are quite embarrassing. It's like watching an plastic Elle Woods trying her hardest to fit in, going over-the-top with every single gesture to include an ear-grating, high pitched voice which is obviously forced to aid her act. Before anyone here goes off assuming I watched Legally Blonde on my own, no, Pit made me, or rather I had no other choice, watch the film with him.

To sum it all up, I personally like to theorize that she was that one kid who wasn't really liked back during her school days. It would explain her bitter behavior towards others, her kiss-ass persona, her interactions which can be deemed as socially awkward and furthermore, I honestly believe she wasn't gorgeous during her youth either. Believe it or not, my best friend dubs her as the wicked witch of the west given how she's spoiled rotten to the core.

Sighing, I quickly came to realize how much precious time I'm wasting dwelling about the devil who wears Prada when I could be finishing up my homework for AP English last minute. Digging through my backpack, I take out an pen and notepad, opening up on an random page as I begin to think of the best way to come up with something fast. Yet, as I look over towards the school gates, there is she and suddenly, my mind is cleared up as my face begins turning slightly red, my heart beating faster with every step she takes.

My crimson orbs laid eyes upon an indigo haired girl who was walking alongside an Hylian brunette and an snow haired boy. I could care less about anyone else but the girl right in front of me who dawned the most beautiful smile I've ever set my eyes upon. She was none other than Lucina Iris, the girl everyone wishes they could aspire to be. Soon, I came to the conclusion in which I apprehend the reason why I continue to drag myself to this godforsaken school in the first place and no, one of the reasons isn't due to my crush either.

Truth be told, it's all because of her. To me, she is purely the perfect definition of the word hope.

* * *

**Woo, chapter 1 is finally done. Slowly but surely, the end of the semester is coming up for me which means one less thing I have to worry about. Let's just say I was heavily inspired by Marina and the Diamond's "Savages" while writing this up. I did get to see her live earlier which I am to say that she's pretty damn amazing.**

**I'm going to be making the AU community after all seeing how everyone seems to be for it. Also, it's nice to see some new and old faces, especially the ones from the first version back in 2013.**

**-As for devil who wears Prada reference, this can be connected to Chapter 11 of the newer version of TRAFOML. In fact, Pit is the one who referenced it while making an corny joke. In a sense, this can be an origin as the nickname came from Dark Pit himself.**

**Now, time for the lovely optional story questions.**  
**1\. Next we're going to be going to the victim's POV. We already see what the bystander(Dark Pit) thinks about an particular person, do you think the victim shares his same views or do they have an different opinion about them? Feel free to emphasize why.**

**2\. Seeing how we're all actors in a sense, how does your facade change from being with your friends/family as opposed to peers. For me, when I'm around peers, I tend to be more quiet and reserved then when I'm with friends. When I'm with my friends, I am pretty much outgoing and will probably tell you lots of cheesy jokes.**

**[Bonus Question for those who have read the current TRAFOML story]**  
**3\. Knowing about the suspect and their background to include history, do you feel sorry for them especially when everyone mainly shares the same opinion as Dark Pit when it comes to dealing with them? Why or why not? (Super Optional Bonus Add-On) And if you could tell them anything, what would it be?**

**Feel free to follow the AU Community when it's up, heck probably might need some staff to help out as well. If interested, send me an PM please. So, if you got any AU related fics to recommend in my direction, send them my way please so I can check them out.**

**Until next time!**  
**\- Ash**

**PS. Been slowly re-reading the one I've been procrastinating on and it's helping me get motivated again in addition to writing this story.**


End file.
